Stockholm Syndrome
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: During the third task, Harry and Cedric were both transported to the Dark Lord as he was reborn. Both being hostages for a month, Harry starts to develop feelings for the Dark Lord. Will Harry escape from this disease or will it be to late to be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

During the third task, Harry and Cedric were both transported to the Dark Lord as he was reborn. Both being hostages for a month, Harry starts to develop feelings for the Dark Lord. Will Harry escape from this disease or will it be to late to be rescued?

Chapter One

In the tall hedge maze for the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had found the Triwizard Cup but also Cedric Diggory had found it also. Harry looked at Cedric to see what damage he had. Cedric had a large cut on his left cheek which was bleeding freely, several cuts on his clothes to reveal blood and his hair was messy while he was covered in sweat on his face. Meanwhile Harry had a small cut on his bottom lip which was bleeding down his lip, one of his lenses from his glasses was missing, his left arm was in a make shift arm sling and he was also limping since his right ankle was twisted

"have you seen Fleur or Victor any chance." Cedric asks as he gets closer to the cup

"I had to send red sparks for Fleur after she told me that Victor had attacked her and he ran off." Harry answers back as he limps towards the cup at the same time as Cedric

"so Victor is running loose somewhere in this maze while we're next to the cup?" Cedric says as he puts his hands on his hips

"maybe he doesn't want the cup then." Harry says

"maybe he doesn't, so what now, one of us takes the cup for the win." Cedric asks

"no, how about the both of us take the cup together for Hogwarts so both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for the glory for both houses." Harry suggested to Cedric

Cedric looked at Harry thinking that Harry was going crazy with two heads until he says "that sounds like a great idea."

"so together...1...2...3" they said together as they touched it together. As soon as they both touched it, a white light blinded them and they felt themselves disappearing until the light disappeared and where they were at was revealed

They were standing in the middle of a graveyard in the middle of who knows where. Harry found himself on the ground while Cedric was standing up next to him. In front of him was the cup which made him think it must have slipped out of their hands

"here let me help you up." Cedric says as he extends his arm to Harry so he could grab it with his good arm

"thanks." Harry says as Cedric helps him to his feet. Once he got on his feet, Cedric walked up to the fallen cup while Harry was slowly walking around the graveyard

"I've been here before...in a dream." Harry whispers to himself without him hearing Cedric say "Harry, the cup is a portkey."

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup...now." Harry says as Cedric came up to him while he was holding the cup with his sleeves as he says "what are you talking about?"

Before Harry could answer back to Cedric, he fell to his knees clutching his scar in pain

"Harry, what's wrong?" Cedric asks with fear in his voice seeing his fellow rival and schoolmate on his knees clutching his forehead in his fingers

Harry slowly lifts his head up to see someone holding something in their arms walking towards them until Harry figured out who it was

"Wormtail." Harry says without knowing that Cedric had got in front of him protecting him as he says "who are you?, what do you want? and why are we here?"

"Petrificus Totalus." Wormtail shouts out as the spell hit Cedric hard and he stood as a statue still protecting Harry

"no Cedric." Harry shouts as he gets up and tries to run away which was a huge mistake as Wormtail blasts Harry into a huge tombstone with a statue and tied him up

Harry tried to free himself but suddenly stopped struggling as he sees words on the tombstone that reads Tom Marvolo Riddle: 1926-1943, a Thomas Riddle: 1905-1943 and a Merope Riddle: 1907-1926. "oh shit, not him" Harry says to himself as he went back to struggling in order to be free

"stop struggling child or the wounds you have will get infected and we don't need that." Wormtail says he dumps the thing that was in his arms into a cauldron that was boiling

"piss off, you bloody traitor." Harry shouts at Wormtail who totally ignored him

"now the ceremony can begin at once." Wormtail says as he starts

"what ceremony." Harry asks as he watches Wormtail coming closer to Harry

"to bring the Dark Lord back to full strength." Wormtail says as he takes a bone that is next to Harry and throws it into the fire as he says "bone of the father-unwillingly given."

Wormtail goes back to the cauldron as he rises his right hand over the cauldron with a knife in his other hand while he says "next flesh of the servant-willingly sacrifice." as he cuts his hand off as he screams in pain

"oh dear god, I think I'm gonna be sick." Harry says as he watched Wormtail cut his own hand off

"its gonna get even worse, child." Wormtail says as he comes closer to Harry with his knife as Harry begins to panic as he shouts "get away from me."

Wormtail brought the knife to Harry's broken arm and made a long cut on Harry's skin as Harry screams and Wormtail says "and finally blood of the enemy-forcibly taken."

Wormtail removed his knife from Harry's skin and he slowly dropped the blood into the cauldron as he hears Harry screaming so loudly

"the Dark Lord shall rise again." he says as the cauldron was set on fire while Harry continued to scream

Then something climbed out of the cauldron and slowly walks up to Wormtail. "My lord, is that really you." he asks

"yes Wormtail, I have returned again." the dark Lord says as he turns to Harry. He looked like a snake human hybrid with slits for a nose and red eyes

The Dark Lord has returned once again and Harry was in deep trouble. "shit." was the only thing Harry could say


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**The story might change a little bit so don't be angry with me**

As Voldemort was checking out his new body and he gave Wormtail a new hand, unknown to the both of them that Harry was hyperventilating at the same time

Harry had developed anxiety attacks when he was seven years old one day at primary school when his cousin and his gang were bulling him and he had a anxiety attack which caused him to scream for a teacher to come and help. Harry passed out from his screaming and he was taken to the hospital. Harry was put on anxiety medication by the family doctor but his uncle and aunt never filled it out so Harry continued to suffer through it until he turned twelve, Mrs. Weasley and the family, along with Ron and Hermione helped him with breathing exercises

As he is breathing through his nose to get his breathing under control, he hears "Harry" and looks to his left to see Cedric un paralyzed. "your un paralyzed, Cedric." Harry says which Cedric nodded

"what's wrong, Harry?, does something hurt?" Cedric asks as he unties Harry and helps him up. "I'm having a anxiety attack." Harry says

"I didn't know you had these, since when." Cedric says

"four months after my seventh birthday, it happened in primary school when my muggle cousin Dudley and his friends where bulling me and I had one and it made me scream so loud until a teacher come and help me until I passed out." Harry says

"oh wow, I have anxiety also but I take medicine for that, do you?" Cedric says

"well the family doctor did put me on medication for it but my uncle and aunt never filled it out." Harry said

"they never did, why?" Cedric says

"they wanted me to suffer with it forever but when I turned twelve, I told Ron and Hermione along with Mrs. Weasley and they help me with breathing exercises." Harry says. "well that's good to know that their helping you, i'll help also." Cedric says

Then all of a sudden, they heard "damn it Wormtail, I told you to kill the spare but no instead you paralyzed him and you didn't tie Potter up tightly."

"I'm sorry my lord, please forgive me." Wormtail begged as he dropped to his knees

"mmmm how about a no." Voldemort says

"shit, run Harry." Cedric says as they both take off running through the graveyard while they were dodging spells from the dark lord

"shit, stand still you brats." Voldemort shouts out

"ummm master, we have the cup still, you take the portkey back to Hogwarts and torture the students and kill the staff." Wormtail says which casued Voldemort to stop his attacks on the fleeing Harry and Cedric

"that says like a excellent idea, Wormtail." Voldemort says as he walks up to the fallen cup "oh by the way Wormtail, keep an eye on the brats, if you fail me, I will fucking gut you while I have the brats watch." Voldemort says

"ummm…..well that's new, master." Wormtail says as he watch Voldemort touch the cup and he disappeared.

As soon Wormtail was alone, he heard "you fucking bastard." which he was hit by a spell and he fell to the ground with a thud

"ow." he says as he struggles to get up, he turns around and finds Cedric and Harry with their wands pointing at him and he also notice they were pissed off

"now now boys, there is no reason to be angry at me." Wormtail says

"I don't even know you." Cedric shouts out as Harry scream out "you fucking betrayed my parents, I should be angry with you."

"what are you gonna do, Harry?" Cedric asks who was next to Harry as he watch Harry point his wand at Wormtail

"I'm not, we're gonna have Voldemort gut him as he has us watch him kill him." Harry says coldly "and this is my revenge for my parents' deaths."

Harry shots a stun spell at Wormtail so he wouldn't move "we'll hide behind these tombs until he comes back, when he doesn't see us, he'll think Wormtail had failed him."

"no I mustn't fail, I don't want to die." Wormtail says as he struggles from Harry's spell

"you deserve it, the kiss from the Dementors would be a shame for them." Harry says as he lowered his wand

Wormtail begins to cry as he whispers "your father was my best friend when we started school."

"then why the betrayal of my parents and made Sirius the murderer, I want answers." Harry says

"I was jealous of your father since your mother picked him instead of me and when Sirius was chosen to be your godfather." Wormtail says

"all because you were jealous of my father and Sirius." Harry shouts at Wormtail who flinched at Harry's shouting

"yes." Wormtail only saya

"you and Voldemort ruined my childhood, I was only with my parents for maybe a year and a half, I don't even remember that one good year with them since I was a baby. All I remember is the green light from the killing spell and I was raised by my mother's magic hating sister, husband and nephew." Harry says

"but you did have a childhood in a home." Wormtail points out

"yeah I did but it was a fucking shitty one, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years until I got my letter to Hogwarts. They would abused me and starved me. This is why I'm skinny." Harry spills out

Both Cedric and Wormtail were silent as Harry was revealing his childhood

For five minutes, no one said anything until Harry says "I'm hungry , is there anything to eat around here?"

"you could kill me and eat me." Wormtail says

"if you were the last thing on Earth with me to eat, then I'll consider it, Cedric keep an eye on him until the spell wears off." Harry says which Cedric nodded and he begins walking until he says "oh by the way Wormtail, I stole your wand so you attack us, Cedric if the spell wears off, do another one." he says as he begins to walk away again

After walking for ten and a half minutes until he spots a apple tree and he hits the apples with spells from his wand as fifteen apples fell down and picks them and carries them back where Cedric and Wormtail were at

As he is heading back, he feels his scar hurting and hears Cedric shouting for him which caused him to start running

"Cedric, what's wrong." Harry asks as he gets back and sees Cedric tied up instead and Wormtail nowhere to be seen

"shit man." Harry says

"hungry are we, Harry?" Harry turns around to see Voldemort and Wormtail behind him. And Voldemort had a huge smile on his face which Harry didn't like

**I hope you like it**


End file.
